


Brandon的早晨

by undiscovered1027



Category: Shame (2011)
Genre: M/M, 抹布
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: Brandon在地铁上约到了一个男人，但男人并不像他外表上看起来那样善良。男人强迫Brandon转过身去，狠狠地操了Brandon的屁股。
Relationships: 路人/Brandon
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Brandon做起这种事来可以说是水到渠成：在地铁里用眼神无声地发出邀请，在下一站下车共赴情爱的盛宴。至于对象叫什么名字、是男是女，都是无关紧要的问题。坐在斜对面的男人微微扬起嘴角，他的目光在Brandon身上流连不去。车厢里响起即将到站的提示音，男人站起身，走向车门。Brandon站到他的身旁，手掌覆上男人握住铁杆的手指，在到站前的十几秒里，缓缓摩挲。他的五指不算太长，肉乎乎，温暖着Brandon的手心。Brandon几乎能想象到这只手撸动他阴茎的触感。

地铁停住，车门打开，寥寥的几名乘客向不同的方向走去。在人流中Brandon紧随在男人身后。男人快步走进洗手间中，拉开隔间的小门，扭头朝Brandon笑了一下。Brandon给了他一个心领神会的笑容作为回应。他们躲进隔间里，Brandon将门关上。他摘下围巾放在挂钩上，转身倾向男人准备亲吻他的嘴唇。然而迎面而来的却是一个巴掌，脸颊火辣辣的刺痛让Brandon的眼神变得迷茫。男人一反之前羞涩诱人的做派，眼睛里闪烁着轻蔑的嗤笑，他在Brandon的脸上拍了两下，像是要让他清醒过来。男人解开自己的皮带，把阴茎从裤裆里掏出来。Brandon呆呆地望着他，男人指了指那根紫红的、缩成一团的肉茎。“如果不想被你认识的人知道你是个喜欢在地铁上约炮的荡货——”

与男人所想的不同，Brandon并不在乎他在性事中所处的位置，他的恐吓是多余的。只要能让身体冲上快感的高峰，在峰巅暂时忘记常萦心头的苦闷，那么过程如何便无足紧要了。Brandon顺从地蹲下身，跪在他的脚上，张嘴含住那根微微勃起的阴茎。在嘴唇挨上它的一瞬间，男人发出一声满足的叹息。Brandon无所谓自己舔的是男人还是女人，其区别大概只有一个在表一个在里，他的舌头细致地在陌生人的阴茎上舔过，很用力但又不会过分地刺激到他。男人在Brandon的嘴里硬起，在逐渐变粗变长，他粗暴地抓乱Brandon的头发，手指按在他的后脑勺上将Brandon的头颅按在他的胯间。

他大腿间有汗水和精液混合留下的难闻气味，Brandon不由自主地皱了皱眉头，男人的龟头抵到了他的喉咙，这让他有呕吐的生理冲动。但他忍住了不断泛上的恶心之感，继续口着嘴里的肉柱，他在吮吸的时候悄悄抬眼，男人大张着嘴巴急促地呼吸着，脸上纵横的是肉欲满足的兴奋和强迫行径达成的骄傲。他狂乱地叫骂着，像深夜酒吧门口经常能看到的醉汉，只不过现在是早上八点，而他身上也没闻到酒气。Brandon默不作声地将视线收回到眼前，昏暗的光线里他的耻毛结成一团。Brandon安静地吞吐着。

“好了。”男人不耐烦地说。他扯着Brandon的胳膊让他站起来，手指掐痛了Brandon大臂的肌肉。在地上跪久了，猛地站起来之后不禁有些晕眩，眼前的昏黑还未消失，身体便被人推着转了半圈。“自己把裤子脱下来，别让老子替你动手。”他听到男人这样命令。Brandon照做了。

他的屁股暴露在空气中，被一双手捏弄着。这无疑是令人享受的，Brandon低低地喘息起来。忽然手指出现他面前，Brandon明白这是什么意思，在他用手指进入女人的阴道之前，往往也会用这样的方式来润湿手指。他毫不犹豫地含住男人伸来的食指和中指，舌头带着口水，将两根手指舔湿。男人抽走了他的手指，发出一声轻笑，像是对Brandon的反应十分满意。手指再次出现在屁股后，向臀缝移动。他轻轻地打了一下Brandon的屁股，命他放松下来。Brandon深深地呼吸，调整着臀部肌肉。

手指先是在股沟处来回抚摸，在穴口附近不轻不重地按压。也许一分钟不到他就失去了前戏的耐心，强行将手指往屁眼里捅。“别夹这么紧，你这婊子。”他在后面骂骂咧咧。Brandon没有说话，只是努力地让自己的身体不要对那两根手指那么排斥。男人的中指探入了Brandon的体内，这并没有让Brandon爽到，他感受到的更多的是因为未经充分润滑便被插入的撕裂般的疼痛。他的眼睛因为后穴的不适而沁出星点的泪水。Brandon快速地眨了几下，直到视野中的模糊消失。

他的中指开拓着Brandon的身体，肠道还未完全适应有异物进入，很快又增加到两根。他的手指在收紧的甬道中抽动。和操别人比起来，Brandon被操的经历要少得多，因此他后面如未开苞一般紧致。男人显然不是很满意，他加快了手指前后动作的频率，全然不顾自己未经修剪的指甲是否会划伤Brandon的内壁。

刺痛感灼烧着Brandon的大脑，然而这种感觉却让Brandon意外地有些喜欢，这与性事有异曲同工之妙，大脑被肉体接受到的刺激（无论是好的还是坏的）所占满，从而不会匀出别的精力去想其他的事。在男人疯狂地用手指操着Brandon的时候，他的脸上浮起一丝不为人知的微笑。他没有在想此刻的自己是享受的还是痛苦的，没有那么复杂，只是单纯地在做着这件事而已。

他在被一个路人狂操，一个叫不上来名字的人，从这扇门出去，此后再也不会见面。他长着一张善良的脸蛋，但那却是一番假象。Brandon能感觉到男人一只手在进出他的后穴另一只手滑进了他的口袋。那里应该还有几张钞票，也许够他吃上几顿。Brandon没有阻止，当然在男人的眼中，他也无力阻止。

男人挺身用阴茎插入Brandon的甬道。他的双手握住了Brandon的细腰，发疯一般地顶撞上这主动送上门的屁股。呻吟声和隔壁隔间的冲水声一同回荡在阴暗的地铁站洗手间里，声音飘在半空中，Brandon感觉自己也是一样。虽然男人的阴茎没有他的那根巨大，但也勉强可用。他抽插着Brandon，阴茎摩擦上肠壁上的每一处敏感点，强烈的快感让Brandon头晕目眩，他不得不扶着隔间的墙壁才能站稳。每当阴茎擦碰过前列腺时Brandon的前面都会涨大几分，然而他甚至还没有涌起射精的欲望，男人便喘息着退了出去。有灼热的黏液喷射在Brandon的臀瓣上，算他还有些善心，没有射在Brandon的体内。

“不错的屁股。”男人射完后笑着夸了一句，用一种下流的语气。他扯出卫生纸将自己擦拭干净，然后潦草地抹了几下Brandon屁股上他留下的精液。那黏糊糊的触感犹在臀上，男人就已经把卫生纸扔进了纸篓里。他提起裤子，Brandon裤带上金属清脆的撞击声。

“你不走么？”见Brandon迟迟没有行动，男人问了一句。

“我……再等等。”这是他们进入隔间之后Brandon对他说的第一句话。

男人耸了耸肩。“好吧。”他打开隔间门，正要走出去的时候又收回脚步，眼神里带上了几分逗弄和留恋，“不留个联系方式？”他应当是第一次尝到这般可口的味道。

Brandon淡淡地笑了笑，摇摇头。

他听着男人的脚步声越来越远。Brandon再次锁上门，抽出卫生纸先是擦干屁股上残留的浊液，然后再抽出一些擦拭马桶圈。他的右手握上半硬的阴茎，逐渐加速，他操着自己的拳头，最后低吼着射了出来。

精液喷射而出的一瞬间，仿佛从云间跌落，满足感来得容易去得也快，它随着精液一起流失，徒留无穷无尽的空虚。Brandon在逼仄的隔间里闭上眼睛，片刻后他让自己恢复到与平常无异。他整理好衣服，重新戴上围巾，走了出去，在等候下一班地铁到来之前，想好今天要用的迟到的理由。


	2. Chapter 2

Brandon在川流不息的人流中隐约听见身后的呼叫声。一个陌生的声音，连声叫着“喂、喂”，或许在喊他的朋友。Brandon没有为它放慢脚步。

右肩上忽然多了一只手的重量。Brandon一惊，猛地回头。

身后的男人满脸堆笑，喜悦之情难以言表，像是觅回一件丢失的宝物。Brandon确信他在看向自己，只是他的脑海里无论如何也寻不到曾与这人接触过的记忆。他对这张脸没有印象，对男人身边立在一旁的那人也是同样。

“你不记得我了？”见Brandon脸上茫然的神色，男人颇意外地问。

Brandon礼貌地一笑。“你是？”

男人脸上的笑变了味，他意味深长地看向Brandon。四周的人散去了，这里只剩下他们三人。他蜕下那层道貌岸然的伪装，直勾勾地用眼神传递着某种Brandon看不懂的密语，他的目光像鼻涕虫分泌出的黏液一般，粘附在Brandon身上，甩也甩不开。Brandon微微皱了皱眉，不禁抖了一抖，在这样的注视中他感到浑身都不自在。

男人上前一步，伸头凑向Brandon的耳边。Brandon条件反射地正欲退远，身体却在一瞬间僵硬，因男人口中吐出的话语而愣住。

Brandon想起来了。

他们曾见过的，尽管只有一面之缘，也是在地铁站，但不是这一站。Brandon试着在地铁上勾引他，然而进了厕所隔间之后自己却成了被动的一方。他逐渐回忆起被男人从后面进入的钝痛，和指甲在隔板上刮过时尖锐的声音，想起那天早上喘息时视野中昏暗的光线，以及弥漫在狭小空间里久而不散的刺鼻的消毒水气味。

Brandon看向面前的男人，迟缓地点了点头。

男人的脸上现出满意的神色。他的笑容在扩大，像一个邪恶的漩涡，要将跟前这个总是面带愁容的清瘦男子吞噬。他张开嘴，在说着什么，Brandon看到他猩红的舌头在唇间若隐若现。男人伸手拍了拍Brandon的肩膀，就好像他们是相识多年的老友一样。他仿佛不知道距离感为何物，又或者他知道，但是既然已经以最亲密的方式进行过一次接触，余生也就无需再注意分寸。那只手垂落，又在半途停顿。男人的手掌隔着层层衣料缓慢地抚摸着Brandon的后腰，眼睛里闪烁着不怀好意的光芒，他的笑容里隐藏着一些不能明说的东西。Brandon是明白的，但他的内心似乎不愿明白。

于是便僵持在了这里。或许是古怪的虚荣心在作祟，男人执意要Brandon自己发出邀请。他有一句没一句地和Brandon聊着闲事，时不时夹杂着几句自以为幽默的玩笑话，那只右手仿佛章鱼的吸盘一般，紧贴在Brandon腰上。Brandon挑选着合适的句子回答他，既不显得冷漠，也不让他产生多余的联想。

最后是男人的朋友失去了耐心。“你们他妈的要聊到什么时候？”他怒气冲冲地瞪着男人，似乎在责怪他。男人的脸色灰了几分。再抬起头时，已摒弃了那副道貌岸然的模样。

“要跟我们一起去玩么？”他直截了当地问，“酒我请。”

似乎没有拒绝的理由——Brandon离开家正是要去酒吧寻找一个适合的对象来泄欲。多一个人也无关紧要，更何况从前也不是没有试过。

Brandon同意了。

三人一齐出了地铁站。友人喜滋滋地咧开嘴角，像是占到了莫大的便宜。他一说话，唾沫星子和脏字一起喷出口。友人大嗓门地夸奖男人很会交朋友，男人笑而不语地听着，但脸上却是写满了骄傲。但Brandon默默地从口袋里拿出纸巾拭去脸上的飞沫。友人看到他的这一动作，紧闭了嘴巴，但眼中却是隐隐透露着不快之意。

他们本是要去酒吧，然而途中却拐去了一家小旅馆。这没什么，Brandon对此习以为常。只是省去一个过场罢了。他和女人约会的时候甚至有几次连旅馆都坚持不到，即使天冷风大也能在无人的桥洞里干柴烈火一番。

男人摘下他围巾时伸出舌头舔了舔他的嘴唇，而在几秒前他刚刚用手背揉去了鼻涕。Brandon主动脱下了外套，并解开皮带，弯腰脱裤子。有人在背后当他拽下袜子的时用手指突袭了他的后穴，Brandon的身体像弹簧一样弹直。他扭头看了一眼做此恶作剧的友人，他却顽劣地笑着，坦然地与Brandon对视。和这些人没有道理可讲，也懒得去讲。他们的接触仅限于这一晚。这个城市大得很，以后不会再见第三次。

友人拉下裤链，将他的性器掏出，随意地套弄了几下好让它硬起来。他一边撸一边命令：“你到这里来。”

Brandon光着脚踩在冰凉的地上，来到友人面前。地板上似乎有些黏黏的东西没有清理干净，粘在了Brandon的脚底板。他觉得不太舒服，却只能暂时忍受着。

他蹲了来含住友人的阴茎，像个经验丰富的性服务者。还没来得及伸舌头，头发便被揪住，一股粗暴的力量使他不得不仰起头。

“可以跪下来吗？上等人先生？”友人的脸上浮起一丝虚假的笑，嘴上仍在彬彬有礼地请求道，“我觉得那样会舒服一点。”

Brandon笑了笑。“好的。”他回答，双膝落在坚硬的地面上。友人胯间垂下的阴茎在Brandon面前晃荡，他像是在故意使坏，就是不愿直接塞进那张小嘴里，而是要看着Brandon昂起脖子，大张着嘴巴，像一只可怜的嗷嗷待哺的小鸟，急切地想要吃到那只又粗又大的肉棒。

他的阴茎戳着Brandon的脸，包皮间残留的汗液与精液散发出的味道交混，让Brandon不由得缩了缩鼻子。如此重复几次后才没再乱动。“快吸。”友人发话道。Brandon照做了。他用力吮吸着，舌头在龟头上打转，用唾液滋润着那一块的皮肤。友人惊呼了一声，垂下眼居高临下地俯视着跪在两腿间的人。他的手摸向Brandon的脸，拇指的指腹摩挲着脸颊的凹陷，他向Brandon施舍着爱抚，以赏赐这张小嘴的卖力。

“我就说过他口活很好！”男人在一旁兴奋地说。他也解开了裤子，但是Brandon的嘴里可填不下第二根鸡巴。他只能自己撸。男人微微眼热地看着友人狠狠地顶胯，把那张漂亮的嘴巴撑成一个饱满的O形。他开始想象如果被含的是自己那会是什么感觉，一边想一边发出不甘寂寞的叹息，海绵体在手中涨大一圈，男人着急地等待着那两片嘴唇裹住含住他的鸡巴。

友人舒服地叫出了声。他像条离了水的鱼一样张嘴吸入空气，喉咙里发出含糊不清的类似于猪哼的声音。而他本人也似一只没脑子的家畜一般，任由肉欲支配了身体。他所做出的一切都不需要经过思考，只要此刻能让那根肉茎产生更多的快感，那便什么都可以，即使是杀人放火也不在话下。

Brandon有些累了，他已经含这根阴茎含得太久，嘴巴保持着大张的状态，逐渐感到发酸。可是友人不允许他离开。Brandon的口水流了出来，沿着嘴角淌到了下巴和脖子。友人大概很喜欢看到他这幅样子，他用食指蘸取了一点Brandon的津液，指头伸进嘴里有滋有味地咂吧了几下。Brandon抬起头，从凌乱的碎发间望向那张愉悦的脸，与那双深不可测的眼睛对视。友人发现了Brandon眼中的倦色。他好心地拔出了阴茎，但是没有立即放开Brandon的头。他扯着Brandon的头发，然后挺着那根暗色的肉棒，对着Brandon的脸涂涂抹抹。Brandon紧闭着眼睛。友人的阴茎拍打他的脸颊。

看着Brandon的眼皮和鼻子都变得亮晶晶，友人笑得像个孩子。他笑着高声叫喊男人的名字，指着Brandon的脸问这样有没有更好看。两人爆发出一阵大笑。跪在地上的Brandon闷闷地用手掌擦去了友人的大作。

“该我了。”男人岔开腿站到Brandon面前。

可是Brandon说不。

男人睁大了眼睛，仿佛听到了什么不可思议的事。

Brandon转过脸，以避开面前那根距离他的鼻尖不到十公分的肉棍。

“今天就到这里吧。”

Brandon一边说话，一边揉着酸痛的膝盖，站起身。还没站稳就看到眼前有一个黑影袭来，他躲闪不及，脸上已挨了一拳，身子一晃，失去了平衡，倒在床上。他的头撞到了床边的墙壁，脑海中仿佛一道白亮的闪电劈过，脑袋痛得像快要开裂。

这时听到友人在愤愤地说：“老子早就看他不爽了。”

Brandon忍着剧痛看向他们。男人的嘴唇蠕动了一下像是想要说些什么，可他没有。男人紧闭着嘴巴转过身，和友人一起，将目光投向床上赤身裸体的Brandon。他们肩并肩站在一起，挡住了光线，像一堵不可逾越的高墙，横在Brandon跟前。Brandon感到寒冷，他在颤抖。昏昏沉沉的脑子好似再过一秒就要睡过去，可他不敢睡着，即使大脑中一片混沌，也能判断出现在形势不妙。Brandon强撑着精神睁开眼睛，眼皮罅隙之中，见到两双脚在向自己走近。

不要过来。

Brandon拼命地喊，可他的声音微弱得只有自己能听见。他挣扎着往里退，然而退无可退。巴掌大的小床上Brandon瑟瑟地缩在角落，他光裸的后背紧紧贴着冰冷而坚硬的墙壁，寒意从毛孔中渗入，将那满心的恐惧染上一层没有温度的霜色。

不要过来。

Brandon在嘶吼，在祈祷，他向上帝祈求，让这两个混蛋立即消失。可是上帝没有听见，那两个混蛋也没有听见。他们只看见Brandon的嘴巴开合了两下，眼中满是恐惧。他害怕得发不出声音。友人放肆地大笑，他用力地掐住Brandon的下巴，令他抬头。Brandon越是害怕，他就越兴奋。他凑近Brandon，温柔地亲吻他的嘴唇。“别害怕，亲爱的。”他笑得平易近人，然而这个笑容却让Brandon汗毛倒竖。

男人本还有些犹豫，但是看到友人如此淡定，他仿佛了壮了几分胆量。他清楚地知道自己在做什么，然而随着时间的流逝，顾虑逐渐消失，多出来的精力都用于专心享受。友人将舌头伸进了Brandon的口中，舔弄着他的舌根，他的大手来回抚摸着Brandon没有一丝赘肉的腰部，并施力将他揽入自己怀中。在他忘我地亲着Brandon的时候，男人踢掉了鞋子，爬上床，坐到Brandon的身后。他的头靠向Brandon的颈间，贪婪地闻着他身上若有若无的男士香水的味道。他的舌尖轻轻地舔过Brandon颈部的皮肤，顺着脖颈的侧边往上，留下一道细细的水痕。他在Brandon的耳后哈气，然后因为看到Brandon一阵颤抖而感到满足。他含住Brandon饱满的耳垂，牙齿啮咬着，直到听见Brandon低低的呻吟。

Brandon在亲吻的间隙大口喘息。嘴巴和耳朵同时被人玩弄，而双手也被按住，让他不得动弹。他绝望地感受到自己的身体涌起一股暖流，他的呼吸在加重，像是某种欲求不满的表示。不，他不想要什么，唯一所求便是让这两个东西从他身上滚开。他在呻吟，在半昏迷的状态中呼唤着上帝。没有人回应他。身体被几只手摸来摸去，Brandon想到令人恶心的蜘蛛。

他被搀扶着坐了起来，男人和友人哄笑着，将他抱到男人的腿上。Brandon的大腿被分开，男人用自己的膝盖顶住他的腿，不许他并起来。Brandon没什么力气，他软绵绵地靠在男人的胸膛上，他能感觉到那只喷着臭气的嘴巴又在舔自己的脖子，可他除了厌恶地偏了偏头，便做不出更多的反抗。男人的双手从Brandon的腋下穿过，手指捻动Brandon胸前的两粒乳头。而友人则站在Brandon两腿之间，右手揉捏他的大腿。Brandon难受地皱起了眉头，他想逃走，可是男人的两条胳膊像两根铁条一样将他锁住。Brandon像一只充气娃娃一样任他们摆弄。

他的乳头被男人玩得发硬，乳晕的暗红色仿佛又加深几分。男人的指尖快速地拨弄着那两点突出，敏感的小点不断被刺激着，源源不断地产生着快感。身体的愉悦与头脑的痛苦仿佛水和火一般无法相容，Brandon脸上现出纠结的神色。他咬牙，试图压抑住呻吟的声音，然而那低沉的喘息还是从口齿间逸出，飘进男人与友人的耳朵里。他们更兴奋了。

友人在咬Brandon的大腿，他的舌头在大腿内侧打转。他舔去Brandon皮肤上的汗液，咸咸的味道与精液相仿，只是更淡一些。友人的手掌覆上Brandon的阴茎，阴茎的尺寸让他不禁有一丝嫉妒。掌心正对着前端，龟头渗出的前液沾上了友人的手，温热的液体犹带着Brandon的体温。他的手抓住了Brandon的阴茎，缓缓撸动起来。Brandon喘了一声，他平坦的胸膛随着呼吸而起伏，男人的手轻抚着他的胸口，好似在让他安静下来。

“乖孩子。”友人低声说道，像是自言自语，又像是在说给Brandon听。他一眨不眨地看着Brandon灰绿色的眼睛，几近痴迷。他观察着Brandon脸上每一秒所发生的变化，皱眉、抿唇，以及眼睛里一闪而过的光亮。Brandon脸部的肌肉在抖动，然而在友人眼里，这样扭曲的一张脸却有了成倍的性吸引力。他捕捉着Brandon眼睛里的复杂又混乱的情绪，他对Brandon如溺水之人的绝望洞悉无疑。一切都在掌握之中，从奋力抵抗到麻木，再从麻木到沉湎其中。Brandon不再挣扎，友人露出一个微笑，吻了吻他的额头。

胸前被捏住，而下身也被握在他人手中，无数个吻像苍蝇一样落下，赶都赶不走。屁股时不时被一支硬硬的东西顶到，男人的大腿在不安分地乱动，他用自己的腿摩擦着Brandon的。Brandon眼神呆滞，望向天花板上的灰暗的裂纹。他不知道这场暴行何时能结束，身前身后的两人兴致盎然，他们的口水遍布了Brandon的全身。回去之后要好好洗一个澡，他想，然后张嘴迎接了友人伸过来的手指。记得上次男人也是用这种方式来进行的扩张，Brandon有经验把这件事做好。他的舌头谄媚地舔湿友人的手指，连望向他的眼神里都带上了几分乞求。Brandon只想他们快点进来，操他，完事之后，放他走。

友人拿出湿答答的手指，放到鼻前闻了闻。Brandon垂下了眼睛，他纤长浓密的眼睫毛上似乎沾上了星点的泪水。友人让男人抱着Brandon换一个姿势，他指挥着男人靠到床头，让Brandon趴在他身上，并撅起屁股。他也上了床，挪动着跪在Brandon屁股后。男人的脸正对着Brandon的胸脯，他含住了刚刚在捏弄的地方，而友人则将手指探入Brandon的股沟。

Brandon发出一声绵长的呻吟。乳头被捏得红肿，此刻又被男人含入嘴中，用柔软的舌头予以安慰，口水将胸口弄得潮湿一片，然而又好像稍稍降下了发热的体温。男人的嘴巴吸着乳首，嘬出了声。他的手在Brandon的后背移动，像是在摸寻肋骨的位置。一阵阵的酥痒让Brandon不禁颤栗，然而在友人的眼里，那微微摇晃的屁股仿佛一个无言的邀约。他沾上Brandon津液的中指在穴口附近徘徊，没入一个指节，却不急着深入。他勾动着手指，Brandon顿时觉得脑中有一根弦也随之拉紧。友人的手指不急不缓地调教着Brandon的臀部，直到两个臀部不再稍一移动就立即收紧。


End file.
